Welcome to the DMA
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Have you ever wondered who protects us from evil digimon? Well that's the job of the D.M.A what does it stand for read and find out.


He'd almost finished he just had to hit one more key then he'd be done. The door behind him creaked open an oddly shaped creature hopped in a girl following it there steps silent as they snuck in. He fell back as the computer flashed before going dark.

He bashed his fist into the floor "I was so close!"

The girl stood above him "You know you're not supposed to try that."

He stood "Everyone is part of the D.M.A even you , why can't I get in?"

D.M.A = Digital Monster Academy

She shrugged "I dunno come on Gigimon."

He sighed fluffing out his hair "I wonder where Mom and Dad are?"

She stopped in the doorway "Digimon got through and attached down town we're on our own for dinner."

He turned popping his neck "Maybe the fight's on the news."

She rolled her eyes "So Pizza?"

He walked past her "Yeah." He almost tripped over Gigimon "Digivolve her back or someone's gonna a step on her."

Gigimon hopped behind her as she entered the kitchen "You just grumpy because you don't have a partner."

He growled plopping on the couch "Shut up squeak toy."

She scooped Gigimon up "She does not squeak." She hugged it tight a sound escaped "Not unless you hug her."

"That wasn't a squeak." Gigimon mumbled

He held the phone to his ear as he turned on the TV "Yeah Ray the usual." He smiled "Twenty's fine."

She jumped over the back of the couch Gigimon in her arm "It just started."

He leaned forward elbows on his knees "Looks like an Orgemon this will be a short fight."

On the screen an Angewomon and a Devimon fought an Orgemon. The Orgemon swung it's club at Angewomon hitting her in the side knocking her into one of the buildings.

Devimon grapped Orgemon by the throat "No one hurts her , do you understand you waste of data?."

Before he could even answer the Devimon sunk his clawed hand into his moss colored hide. The Devimon said nothing as he wented to help Angewomon. The Orgemon vanished in a weak flash.

From the sidelines a blonde woman sighed "He's become more like you Soul."

The white haired man next to her chuckled "Maka is that a bad thing?"

Maka took a rectangular device from a hulster on her hip "Angewomon digitize." A white light entered the device "You awful smug."

Soul smiled "And you married me any way." He held up a red version of Maka's device "Devimon digitize." A black light entered his device "I think Damien's ready."

Maka smiled "He has been waiting and we let Redera join we'll sign him up tomorrow."

Damein rolled as someone shaking him "It's time to get up Damein."

Damein sat up "Mom what's going' on?"

Maka turned "Get ready we need to go soon."

Damein sat up "Where we goin'?'

Maka paused just outside the door "To work."

Pawnmon pacing all directions as they sat waiting to talk to Commander Death. He found it odd there owere eight of both types of pawnmon he wondered how they controlled them.

A pair of faternal twins stood in front of them the girl spoke "Father is ready for you."

They stood in front of a desk sitting at the desk was a man with black hair with three white rings in his suite was black with a white shirt a skull shaped hollow tie hung from his neck. Resting at the center of his desk was a black and white device similar to what Soul and Maka carried. Behind him stood a knightmon.

He spoke in a serious tone "You finally decided he was ready?"

Maka smiled "He would've found a way in on his own this is safer Kid, glad to see Grey and Zero are doing well."

Kid smiled "They're enjoying working with their partners." He pulled a black and red device from one of the drawers "Damein Evans this is your digivice now all you need is to find a partner." A pawnmon appeared at his side "Pawnmon will show you the way."

He followed the walking chess piece until they entered a large room where various rookie Digimon satsat in groups. An Impmon sat away from the groups out of plane sight.

Without thinking Damein walked over to Impmon "How come you're not with the other?"

The Impmon gave him a confused glance "I didn't hatch here I'm not on of them."

Damein sat next to Impmon"I know how that feels i was adopted when I was eight it took time to learn i belonged with them."

Impmon sighed "We have a lot in common Human."

Damein smiled "That we do Digimon."

A screen in the opposite corner of the room flashed before showing the front of the facility. Multiple teams fought a Diaboromon only to be pushed back. A number of Pawnmon were crushed beneath the enemy's feet. Three Knightmon stood gaurd in front of the doors, the right Knightmon was white the left was black with a silver one in the center. Damein shot up as he saw Growlmon Devimon and Angewomon get knocked to the ground one by one.

Impmon ran after Damein "What are doing human?"

Damein ran through the empty hall "Something."

Impmon kept running after him "You mean you don't know?"

Damein stopped stepping on to the main lawn "I know I need to do something I just don't know what yet ."

He grabbed a baseball sized rock and chucked it at Diaboromon. The rock hit it in tthe eye it turned glarging at him.

Impmon backed away "I think you have it's attention what now?"

Damein took off "Run!"

He didn't make it five steps before Diaboromon's long arm pinned him to the ground slowly pressing down.

Impmon began to glow "What the heck?"

Damein smiled "You're Digivolving."

The glow vanished revealing Impmon's new form Beelzemon "I feel amped up." He lift the head enough Damein could move "Go find a place to hide playtime's just started." He drew his gun shooting at Doaboromon freezing as it ate the bullet.

Damein yelled from his bidding place "What happened?"

Beelzemon put his gun away sliding back to dodge "Guns don't effect it."

Damein sighed "Then hit it with a rock!"

Beelzemon glared at him "Because that worked when you tried it!"

Damein dropped the rock in his hand "Do you have a better idea?"

"I will eventually." Beelzemon rolled grabbing a knock out Guilmon and tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He sprinted her laying her out of harms way.

Guilmon shot up "Redera!"

Damein smiled "She's safe inside the Pawnmon barrier."

Beelzemon grabbed them jumping back as Diaboromon swung it's arm "Get in the barrier I'll take care of the freak."

Diaboromon glowed black as it change into Armageddemon. It began shooting into the air they fell like rain.

"Idea." Beelzemon caught hand full off the bullets raining from the sky "Maybe I can hurt it with a piece of it." He loaded the bullets into his gun "So long spider!"

Beelzemon emptiness the gun in it's face only to jump back when an energy blast shot from it's mouth. He crossed his arms shielding his face as the blast knocked him into a wall.

"I've had it." Beelzemon jumped from the hole in the wall "Now i'm mad!" He took three steps and feel on his face "Nope I'm just need a nap."

Damein frowned "Beelzemon digitize." He sighed "Great now we're doomed."

The was a golden glow and a large golden creature stood in front of them.

Kid stared "Reapermon then that means." A cloaked figure appeared in black smoke "Father!"

The cloak was tossed aside "That's right daddy's home!" He smiled "Reapermon sickle attack!"

Reaper's sickle arm plunged into Amegeddemon causing it to vanish in a black glow.

The figure clapped Damein on the back "You did good for a first day."

Damein fell face first into his bed "If the first day was that cool imagine how much cooler it's gonna be."

"I hear ya partner." The desk chair turned to reveal Beelzemon "By the way Who's Kitten?"

Damein looked at him "Why?"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes "She been texting you for the past five minutes."

Damein shot up "You could've said something!"

Beelzemon laughed "You should seen your face you were blushing so hard,is she hot?"

Damein sighed "It Isn't like that she's a friend!"

Beezlemon spun on the desk chair "How well do you know this "friend"?"

Damein snatched his phone "Why where even messing with my phone?"

Beezlemon glared "Demon Digimon can't be curious?"He chuckled "You listen to Shakira real masculine."

Damein shrugged sending a text "What hips don't lie."

Beezlemon leaned back arms behind his head "What ever you say."

The door opened and there stood Maka in her PJs (one of soul's shirts and sweatpants).

Her emerald eyes glowed with anger "It's three in the morning keep it down or go to bed."

Damein nodded "Yes mother."

Beezlemon rolled his eyes "I'm not scared of a human."

Damein sighed "Beelzemon digitize."

Maka turned closing the door and returned to her room.


End file.
